1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices and methods for removing tissue from body passageways, such as removal of atherosclerotic plaque from arteries, utilizing a high-speed rotational atherectomy device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of techniques and instruments have been developed for use in the removal or repair of tissue in arteries and similar body passageways. A frequent objective of such techniques and instruments is the removal of atherosclerotic plaques in a patient's arteries. Atherosclerosis is characterized by the buildup of fatty deposits (atheromas) in the intimal layer (under the endothelium) of a patient's blood vessels. Very often over time, what initially is deposited as relatively soft, cholesterol-rich atheromatous material hardens into a calcified atherosclerotic plaque. Such atheromas restrict the flow of blood, and therefore often are referred to as stenotic lesions or stenoses, the blocking material being referred to as stenotic material. If left untreated, such stenoses can cause angina, hypertension, myocardial infarction, strokes and the like.
Rotational atherectomy procedures have become a common technique for removing such stenotic material. Such procedures are used most frequently to initiate the opening of calcified lesions in coronary arteries. Most often the rotational atherectomy procedure is not used alone, but is followed by a balloon angioplasty procedure, which, in turn, is very frequently followed by placement of a stent to assist in maintaining patentcy of the opened artery. For non-calcified lesions, balloon angioplasty most often is used alone to open the artery, and stents often are placed to maintain patentcy of the opened artery. Studies have shown, however, that a significant percentage of patients who have undergone balloon angioplasty and had a stent placed in an artery experience stent restenosis—i.e., blockage of the stent which most frequently develops over a period of time as a result of excessive growth of scar tissue within the stent. In such situations an atherectomy procedure is the preferred procedure to remove the excessive scar tissue from the stent (balloon angioplasty being not very effective within the stent), thereby restoring the patentcy of the artery.
Several kinds of rotational atherectomy devices have been developed for attempting to remove stenotic material. In one type of device, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,134 (Auth), a burr covered with an abrasive abrading material such as diamond particles is carried at the distal end of a flexible drive shaft. The burr is rotated at high speeds (typically, e.g., in the range of about 150,000-190,000 rpm) while it is advanced across the stenosis. As the burr is removing stenotic tissue, however, it blocks blood flow. Once the burr has been advanced across the stenosis, the artery will have been opened to a diameter equal to or only slightly larger than the maximum outer diameter of the burr. Frequently more than one size burr must be utilized to open an artery to the desired diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,438 (Shturman) discloses another atherectomy device having a drive shaft with a section of the drive shaft having an enlarged diameter, at least a segment of this enlarged surface being covered with an abrasive material to define an abrasive segment of the drive shaft. When rotated at high speeds, the abrasive segment is capable of removing stenotic tissue from an artery. Though this atherectomy device possesses certain advantages over the Auth device due to its flexibility, it also is capable only of opening an artery to a diameter about equal to the diameter of the enlarged abrading surface of the drive shaft since the device is not eccentric in nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,890 (Shturman) discloses an known atherectomy device having a drive shaft with an enlarged eccentric section, wherein at least a segment of this enlarged section is covered with an abrasive material. When rotated at high speeds, the abrasive segment is capable of removing stenotic tissue from an artery. The device is capable of opening an artery to a diameter that is larger than the resting diameter of the enlarged eccentric section due, in part, to the orbital rotational motion during high speed operation. Since the enlarged eccentric section comprises drive shaft wires that are not bound together, the enlarged eccentric section of the drive shaft may flex during placement within the stenosis or during high speed operation. This flexion allows for a larger diameter opening during high speed operation, but may also provide less control than desired over the diameter of the artery actually abraded. In addition, some stenotic tissue may block the passageway so completely that the Shturman device cannot be placed therethrough. Since Shturman requires that the enlarged eccentric section of the drive shaft be placed within the stenotic tissue to achieve abrasion, it will be less effective in cases where the enlarged eccentric section is prevented from moving into the stenosis. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,890 is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,336 (Clement) provides a known eccentric tissue removing burr with a coating of abrasive particles secured to a portion of its outer surface by a suitable binding material. This construction is limited, however because, as Clement explains at Col. 3, lines 53-55, that the asymmetrical burr is rotated at “lower speeds than are used with high speed ablation devices, to compensate for heat or imbalance.” That is, given both the size and mass of the solid burr, it is infeasible to rotate the burr at the high speeds used during atherectomy procedures, i.e., 20,000-200,000 rpm. Essentially, the center of mass offset from the rotational axis of the drive shaft would result in development of significant centrifugal force, exerting too much pressure on the wall of the artery and creating too much heat and excessively large particles.
Commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/761,128 entitled Eccentric Abrading Head for High-Speed Rotational Atherectomy Devices, discloses certain embodiments of an eccentric abrading head. Specifically, Ser. No. 11/761,128 a flexible, elongated, rotatable drive shaft with at least one flexible, or non-flexible, eccentric enlarged abrading head attached thereto, wherein at least part of the eccentric enlarged cutting head has a tissue removing surface—typically an abrasive surface. In certain embodiments, the abrading head will be at least partially hollow. When placed within an artery against stenotic tissue and rotated at sufficiently high speeds the eccentric nature of the enlarged cutting head causes the cutting head and drive shaft to rotate in such a fashion as to open the stenotic lesion to a diameter substantially larger than the outer diameter of the enlarged cutting head. Preferably the eccentric enlarged cutting head has a center of mass spaced radially from the rotational axis of the drive shaft, facilitating the ability of the device to open the stenotic lesion to a diameter substantially larger than the outer diameter of the enlarged cutting head when operated at high speeds.
The eccentric abrading head disclosed in application Ser. No. 11/761,128 comprises proximal, distal and intermediate surfaces. The proximal and distal surfaces are disclosed as each having a leading edge surface that is substantially perpendicular to the drive shaft to which the device is attached. This raised edge surface may make it more difficult to navigate difficult stenoses without damaging the vessel lining and could be improved upon. The disclosure of application Ser. No. 11/761,128 is incorporated herein in its entirety insofar as it discloses the features discussed supra.
The present invention overcomes these deficiencies and provides, inter alia, the above-referenced improvements.